Pokemon prism
by AgentRavenOWo
Summary: Hello guys please try to give as much feedback as you need to feel free to ask me any questions like on


Chapter 1: beginnings

Hi my name is prof. crimson and this is the world of Pokémon where humans and Pokémon live and play together! In addition when a kid is 13 of age, they can to start a Pokémon journey! They get to explore the whole world of Pokémon. But the parent has to sign a will to allow their child to be a Pokémon trainer. So be careful when you're training Pokémon!

-Program End-

"Hey mom! When can I start becoming a trainer?" Ashlyn asked out of curiosity.

"Sometimes I wonder what kids like you are thinking these days." Her mother said rolling her eyes.

"Isn't there anything else in the world you want? Like a boyfriend or a baker? Her mom asked hoping for an answer.

"Well yeah both of those would work but im 12 I shouldn't be thinking about boys yet some of them smell or are rough but I wanna be a trainer like our champion Karoline Stormbound!" Ashlyn mentioned.

"Ok dear no need to shout but I'm just worried that you might get caught up in something bad. Ash I'm not asking you to stay if you want to go. But I need you to be careful because that champion isn't just an ordinary champion. She is your sister. But I really don't want you two to be enemies please promise that you are the most careful person in this world as much as you can." Ashlyn's mother explained.

"Yes ma'am! I will do my absolute best I can so I can make you proud!" Exclaimed Ashlyn

"You already did…" her mom whispered happily.

"Did you say something mom?" Asked Ashlyn.

"No I just said that we should make those cupcakes! Yeah that's it!"

Her Mom said with a weak smile

"Mom did you know that you are the worst liar in the whole region of Kanto?

*Sigh* guess I can't leave you and dad alone for a while!" Snickered Ashlyn

"Your B-day's tomorrow so go get some rest for you big day!" Her Mom said

"Night ashy!" Katlyn snickered.

"Oh shut it Kate." Ashlyn shot back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mooom! Tell this caterpie to get off of me! Katlyn your gonna pay for this! Eeeek! What's with this spider?" - Ashlyn yelled.

"I see you Katlyn time to game! Ashlyn whispered.

"Abort mission! Ruuuuun!" Katlyn said while getting chased by a Po'ed Ashlyn

"Ugh where are you hiding now you munchkin? Wait a second. I got an even better plan. " said ash with a devilish look.

"Um Ashlyn? Are you ok?" Said Katlyn with a weak smile.

"Yeah I guess so…" Ashlyn paused.

"Um WH-what is that?" Katlyn said shivering.

"It's your New Destiny Gaming." Ashlyn said like she was crazy.

"No you wouldn't." Katlyn said hoping this wasn't real.

"I can tell by your face. You can't tell this is really happening?" Said Ashlyn laughing like a maniac

"You got to be freaking kidding me. Why are you doing this to me!?" ;-; Katlyn said freaking out.

"Guess what Kate?" Asked Ashlyn

"What?" ;-; Katlyn said with dull eyes

"GET PRANKED BOI! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ash said rolling over laughing until she couldn't breathe.

"...you are the worst sometimes ash. I glad that you're not a sadistic psychopathic mad woman." Kate said relieved.

"Oh but I am, he he he ha ha ha ha ha!" I'm just kidding. I need to go to bed. Ha ha ha!

"Wow. Just wow. That was the craziest prank I've seen and I thought mom and dad thought my pranks were crazy." Katlyn said surprised

The next day….

"Honey it's time for breakfast!" Mom said

"Ok mom I be there in a sec! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx Quad jinx! I win! No I win. Oh forget it. Just stop copying me! Ugh. Never mind. Ash and Kate said in harmony.

"Honey I'm home!" Dad said tiredly.

"DAD!" Ashlyn screamed in excitement.

"DAD!" Katelyn screamed in excitement.

"Um dad what the heck are you two doing." Ash and Kate both said just staring.

"Um… uh never mind that. It's your both of your big days!" Said her father trying to escape the explanation of kissing.

"Oh right! Now I have the chance to be able to become champ!" Ashlyn exclaimed

"C'mon Katlyn we need to go!" Ashlyn said loudly trying not to yell.

"Ok I'll be down in a second!" Katlyn yelled back.

"No! We have to leave now if we want to be able to get Pokémon before the rest!" Ashlyn yelled impatiently.

"I said ok! I'm gonna be down in a second!" Katlyn said a little ticked that she was pressuring her to pack faster, she hated when she did this.

"The taxi's here!" Mom said

"Got it mom!" Katlyn said

"Wow so you'll listen to her but not me!?" Ashlyn said

"Well, I never heard that you were my mother now did I Ash?" Katlyn said taking back

"Kids! It's time to go! " mom hollered

"You'd better not embarrass me in front of my friends" Ashlyn aid gritting her teeth.

"Well you forgot one thing were twins so their friends of mine too." Katlyn said.

"Are you two of the six the junior trainers I'm supposed to pick up?" the driver said

"Yes we are sir." Katlyn sayama, this is my sister. Her name is Ashlyn sayama

"Hey don't forget us." Erick said

"I believe your Erick hakuryu am I right?" the driver said.

"Oh and this is my brother Christopher." Erick said.

"Sorry we're late!"? Said

"You're Monika from the hazel group right? And you're her 14 year old brother tomoya right? "

"Yes Sir I you are correct." Tomoya said smiling.

"Ahh! I'm so late! I'm so late! I'm so laaaaate!" Melanie said tripping for the third time.

"Mistress Melanie you need to learn to stop being a complete and utter klutz." Her butler said

"I'll have you know that I'm fine thank you very much!" me

"Ok so there's the last and final Jr. Trainer." The driver said

"I'm right here!" Melanie said in a rush.

"Get in everybody this is gonna be a long ride…." Said driver


End file.
